


SuperPonyNatural

by PegaGamer



Category: MLP: FIM, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, MLP Crossover, MLP/Supernatural, Multi, Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel were attacked by angels and went through a tunnel to escape. But once they find out they've become ponies... Things get a bit interesting during their stay. Castiel's a pegasus, Dean and Sam are earth ponies. But once they discover their unlucky arrival turns out to be a job, they're the ones Celestia really counts on this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the tunnel we go

**_Title: My SuperPonyNatural_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Supernatural._ **

**_A/N: As an apology to my readers here's a crossover fic that I've been wanting to do. I got a few ideas from the Equestria Girls movie so please don't hate on me non-Brony fans. If you like Supernatural and are open to the idea than please enjoy. If vise virsa than enjoy~_ **

* * *

The Impala sped down the road. Dean's foot down on the gas petal, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel. Sam sat in the passenger seat looking out the window as they sped down the empty high way. Castiel in the back seat, he held onto his wounded side.

"Dean... Their catching up!" Sam said looking to his brother.

"I know Sam!" Dean barked as he sped down, turning the Impala to a new direction, "The hell does the angels want with us anyway?!"

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because you decided to kill one of their own upfront of them?!" Sam argued and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sam.." Dean groaned as he sped down the road. Castiel looked up tiredly and pointed exasperatedly to a tunnel coming up.

"T... Try there... We should be able to miss them..." Castiel said looking to Dean as he held onto his wound more, the wound he got from Uriel's attack. As Dean drove into the tunnel the Impala went to a screeching stop as it echoed. And a sudden flash of light shone through like an angel's death. Gabriel walked to the entry of the tunnel and smiled to himself.

"Hmmm... I wonder..." He thought with an amused smirk, "If they'd like to run on all fours~"

* * *

The Impala slowed down as she exited the tunnel it was day time and the birds around were cherrping. The three groaned tiredly as Dean lifted his head, seeing only a meadow and a town nearby. He laughed a bit and went to rub his eyes, but noticed something weird, where were his hands...? Did they turn into...

"HOOVES?!" He asked in panic and looked at himself in the mirror. Ears... He had ears... He hopped out of the Impala and looked at himself. He had hooves instead of hands and feet. A short dirty blond tail that matched his messy short mane. His anti-demon possession tattoo was on his rump instead of his chest. On BOTH sides, and where where his clothes?!

"Sammy!" He shouted and looked at his younger brother. Who sat up tiredly and ears perked upwards tiredly. Sam's furr was a bit darker than Dean's, his mane was styled like his before they went through the tunnel and his tail was a bit longer than Dean's. Sam's mark was the same as Dean's. Sam rubbed his eyes with his hoof and he stopped a moment and screamed falling out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam shouted and rushed over to his brother.

"That's what I want to know!"

"Dude you're a horse!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

"HOLY CRAP!" The two panicked and Dean rose his hooves a bit as he sat up.

"Okay we need to calm down... We need to figure where the hell we are and find the douche bag who did this."

"Further more gank the vampires."

"Definitely that." Dean sighed and lowered his front hooves again and carefully walked on all four, "Huh this isn't hard."

"Ya think?" Sam asked raising a brow and trotted over to where his brother was, "Are we going to town?"

"Well yeah. See where we're at. And maybe eat a burger or something."

"Uhh Dean... We some how turned into horses..."

"And?"

"And horses don't eat meat..."

"SONOFABITCH!" Dean shouted and the back door of the Impala opened. When Castiel got out Sam and Dean were surprised as Castiel approached them. Castiel had wing! His fur the color of his trench coat and his mane short and messy, his tail a tad longer than his mane.

"Woah..." Sam said his ears perked with amazement. Castiel tilted his head and looked at himself. The marks on his rump were a feather with a ring around it.

"Well this is interesting..."

"Why does he get wings?!" Dean asked in disbelief. Castiel sat himself down rubbing his head.

"I don't know but I can go for some pancakes.."

"You and me sister.." Dean frowned.

"Okay guys... We should head down that town. It's a ten minute drive from what I can see." Sam said looking down.

"Should we leave the Impala?" Castiel asked, "From my estimate they don't have cars." Dean shook his head.

"We're driving her to AT LEAST near the first populated house." Dean said getting into the Impala. The two other ponies looked at one another and went inside the car. Sam noticed Castiel's body and pointed with his hoof.

"Hey you're wound is gone." Castiel looked at his body as Sam spoke, lifting his wing.

"You're right... It is..."

...

As the Impala stopped near a farm Dean honked on the horn to see if he could get anyone's attention. A mare came trotting out of a barn. Raising a brow as she pushed her cow girl hat up as she went over to the Impala. Looking the car over with a bit if disgust and confusion than looked up to Dean.

"Can I help you pony folk?" She asked, a southern accent was quite thick but enough to understand. Dean pointed to himself with his hoof and gave a charming smirk.

"Yes actually. We need to know where we're at. You see we're tourists and we're wanting to know where we're at." Dean explained as the female rose a brow, "Oh and the names Dean. Dean Winchester." He said raising a brow. Sam face hooved and shook his head.

"Sure sugar cube~ You're in Ponyville. And the name's AppleJack~ Some friends call me AJ for short. And if you haven't noticed this is the Apple family farm. The best apples in Equestria~" Applejack said with a smile and pride. Dean gave an interested look as he took a glance around, "Now if you don't mind me askin'... What in tarnation is this?" She pointed to the Impala.

"Oh this? This here is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala~ Where I'm from we drive these around~" Dean said with pride and AppleJack gave a confused look and thought a moment and looked at the barn than looked to Dean.

"No pony drives these here. Since you seem like a nice enough guy Dean you can put her in the barn right over there and cover her up so no hay gets on her." Applejack suggested.

"Thanks AJ~" Dean said with a smile and drove into the barn as AppleJack trotted into the house. As Dean finished pulling into the barn, Sam thought a moment.

"Not only their environment is different so is their form of English. Instead of 'no body' they say 'no pony'." Sam said and hopped out with his bag in his mouth.

"Their language is gonna rub off." Dean groaned a bit as Castiel got out of the Impala. Helping Sam put their guns, ammo, salt, crosses, and other necessities as Dean covered the Impala up with a tarp. Sam looked to Castiel who was puzzled looking at himself.

"What is it?" Sam asked creasing his brow.

"I don't know how to use these.." Castiel said opening his wings and Sam gave a worried look. Dean trotted over raising a brow.

"What's up?" Dean asked giving a confused look as Castiel looked to Dean. Sam sighed a bit.

"Cas doesn't know if he can use the wings he got." He explained. Dean rose a brow and he gestured for Castiel and Sam to follow him.

"Well we'll find someone who can help. HEY APPLEJACK!" Dean called to the mare who came out with two bags, "Know any fliers in town?"

"Yeah I know some pegasus. Why?" Applejack asked raising a brow. Dean wrapped his hoof around Castiel who had sat himself down.

"You see Castiel here his wings never really liked to work. Poor guy has been stuck on the ground his entire life." Dean looked to Castiel to play along and Castiel nodded.

"It has been hard... It would be nice to fly.." Castiel said giving puppy dog eyes as AppleJack awed.

"Oh sugar cube I think I know one who can help. Her name is Rainbow Dash. She should be in town. Need a lift into Ponyville? We're about to head there ourselves." Applejack asked and Castiel nodded as they headed to the cart nearby. As they headed to town Sam and Dean looked around Applebloom, AppleJack's younger sister looked at Sam blinking. Sam looked to Applebloom raising a brow.

"Yes?" Sam asked confused.

"You're as big as Big Mac! Maybe bigger!" She said smiling. Sam rose a brow and looked over to the red stallion who dragged the cart. Sam blinked and suddenly felt worried. Well this was an awkward feeling.

* * *

Once they made it into town Sam, Dean, and Castiel got off the cart and AppleJack trotted over to the boys.

"Now y'all be good ya hear?" She asked smiling, "We got some apples to sell." She trotted over to her siblings and Sam and Dean looked at one another. Than Dean started to walk, still a little wobbly on his four legs. Castiel trotted by as if it was nothing. Sam laughed a bit slowly walking over to his brother.

"You'll get used to it." Sam assured.

"Shut up Sammy... Let's just find this 'Rainbow Dash' and get her to teach Cas to fly.." He said angerly as he walked his head down. Sam looked around with Castiel, who for some reason was saying hi to everyone. Or... Everypony. Dean rose his head seeing a few mares trot by. A smirk on his lips.

"Dean it'd be bestiality if you hit on them." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Dude we're the same as them... So it wouldn't." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. The two stopped as a bright pink pony bounced by them, soon bouncing backwards looking at the two and gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! NEW PONIES!" She said excitedly and blew into a kazoo. Starting to sing to the two, "Welcome welcome welcome~! Welcome to town~! Welcome welcome welcome~! You must be new around~! Welcome welcome welcome~! Now that you're here the whole town can party~" She blew the kazoo in Dean's face and Dean backed up and Sam laughed at his brother, the pink pony started to bounce around Sam. "Welcome welcome welcome~! It's an exciting day~! Welcome welcome welcome~! We can have a party today~! Welcome welcome welcome~! To Ponyville my friends~! Now let's have some cake!" She said and pushed a piece of cake into Sam's face with her hoof. Sam shook the cake off as the pink pony laughed.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked giving a confused look.

"I don't know I'm just really happy~!" The pink mare hopped happily, "My name is Pinkie Pie~!"

"I'm Sam.. This is my brother Dean." Sam said after he cleaned off the frosting. Pinkie Pie gasped and she hopped happily.

"Oh my gosh! It's great to meet you! Come to Sugar cube corner later~!" She said as she bounced away. Sam and Dean looked at one another totally confused.

Castiel looked around and smiled a bit. It was a nice little town. Felt peaceful. He blinked as he bumped into someone and looked over. Seeing a pink mane and tailed mare with pale yellow.

"O-Oh dear..." The mare said quietly, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going..!" She said looking to Castiel. Castiel simply blinked and looked at what she was carrying. Than started to pick up her apples and such, "Oh no you don't have to..!" The mare said worriedly as Castiel cleaned up and put things into her bags. Once cleaned up Castiel just walked away. The mare was totally puzzled on the angel's actions, "What a strange colt.."

* * *

"Castiel there you are!" Dean said running to the angel who nodded a bit, "Where were you?"

"I knocked someone over and helped them clean up."

"Did you let them say thank you?"

"She said thank you?" Castiel asked confused and Dean face hoofed. Shaking his head. Sam looked around and noticed a strange tree.

"Hey guys I'm gonna be in here." Sam said heading to the odd tree.

"Hurry back we'll be looking for this Dash person.." Dean said and pushed Castiel a bit. Sam looked around the inside of the tree, his jaw dropping when he saw the inside, it was a library!

"Woah..." He said looking around.

"Hi can I help you?" A voice said and Sam looked over. A violet unicorn asked raising a brow to the stallion. Sam blinked and looked around again.

"Well uhh I saw the tree and I wanted to see the inside.. It's amazing.."

"Thank you~ I collected all of these from Canterlot. They're so interesting." She smiled, "Oh! My name is Twilight Sparkle. And that over there is my assistant and good friend, Spike~" The said male looked over from a few books, he was well.. A dragon. Sam jumped some. Last dragon he saw tried to kill him and Dean. But from what he saw, Spike wasn't here to hurt people.

"Nice to meet you both... I'm Sam... Sam Winchester." Sam said and smiled a bit, he felt excited he finally got to see a real unicorn! Oh wait till he tells Dean. Twilight looked at the mark on Sam's rump, raising a curious brow.

"You're an expert on Supernatural creatures?" She asked curiously and Sam looked at the mark himself, "Didn't think there was a such thing."

"Oh there is. Zombies, demons, shifters, all kinds of things." Sam explained. Twilight thought a moment and levitated a book near a stand and flipped through the pages.

"It doesn't make any sense though... You must be from somewhere far away since you haven't seen a unicorn... Hey even a dragon before. Only been around earth ponies?" Twilight asked and Sam thought a moment, guess he and his brother WERE earth ponies. No wings, no magic.

"Yeah we don't see anything like that before... Well dragons yes.."

"Were they nice?" Spike asked looking excited. Sam didn't have the heart to tell Spike that dragons where he's from... Kidnapped virgin females and steal gold... After thinking he went with the settled part of the truth.

"Not really... They were really rude.." Sam explained and a wash of disappointment went on Spike's face.

"Must be older ones."

* * *

As Dean and Castiel walked through Ponyville they had asked around who Rainbow Dash was. A few fillies and colts said she was awesome. A few mares and stallions explained her appearance and where they normally see her. As the two ventured on Castiel stopped looking at a tailor shop.

"Dean." Castiel said with interest, Dean looked over and rose a brow.

"What the hell? Didn't think they had clothes." Suddenly there was loud shouting in the shop. The two jumped and watched as a stallion ran out and a white unicorn went out.

"Don't you dare insult my work ever again! I did all that you asked and you still hated it! Shoo!" She shouted and panted a bit. Castiel and Dean looked at one another, as they went to leave the mare noticed them, "Oh I deeply apologize... That bruit asked me to make him a suit and I did... Apparently it wasn't his taste..." She sighed and Dean looked to Castiel. Who shrugged and spoke out of turn.

"Maybe you're better at making dresses than suits." Castiel said and Dean waved his hooves in a no gesture. The white unicorn looked to Castiel for a long while and than went over, opening his wing span and looking him over.

"That may be so but I wish to be better! So everypony can know the great work or Rarity!" The mare said and Dean gave a confused look, "Oh! And you'd be a good model too~ Come along now boys~" She said trotting into her shop. Without hesitation Castiel followed along. Dean dropped his jaw and looked around, cheeks flushing red and rushed into the shop shutting the door. Last place he wanted to be seen was a dress shop. He soon relaxed seeing all the amazing works. Of course they were dresses but wow...

"Woah..." Dean said in awe, "Did you make all of these?" He asked looking to who he guessed was Rarity. Who was already measuring Castiel with a measuring tape with her magic. She looked over and nodded.

"Yes I did, all of them made from hoof to horn~" She smiled proudly as she started to see what color matched Castiel's fur. Castiel didn't bother saying a thing since Dean was asking all the questions. Till Rarity spoke to him, "Out of curiosity darling but what would you like? Once you're done modeling for me as a free gift you I'll make you anything~" She said with a smile. Castiel thought a moment, his ears perked as he thought. After a moment he spoke.

"Can you make a over coat?" Castiel asked and Rarity thought a moment, than nodded.

"Of course my dear~ It'll be grand~!" She smiled and looked to Dean, "Now I want you to come over here so I can make matching suits! I want them to be amazing!" She smiled and Dean sighed going over and standing next to Castiel. Oh yeah they'll find Rainbow Dash in no time.


	2. Gotta find Rainbow Dash

**_Title: My SuperPonyNatural_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Supernatural._ **

**_A/N: As an apology to my readers here's a crossover fic that I've been wanting to do. I got a few ideas from the Equestria Girls movie so please don't hate on me non-Brony fans. If you like Supernatural and are open to the idea than please enjoy. If vise virsa than enjoy~_ **

* * *

Sam trotted with a blue plaid saddlebag on his back. He had asked Twilight if he could borrow some books on Equestria history to understand their new location. And Twilight agreed, just to make sure nothing bad happened to them. As he trotted he skid to a stop seeing the strange dress shop.

"Hmm..." He thought as he went inside. As he peaked his head in he fought laughter as he saw Dean and Castiel. Covering his mouth with his hoof. Dean was wearing a fedora and a nice dark blue suit. Fitting the night life style of the 40s. The tie, vest, and pin stripped blazer actually looked good. But it strangely amused Dean. With Castiel he wore a similar suit, but it was a dark pale pin stripped suit with a white shirt and blue tie. And a fedora matching the suit like Dean's. Rarity giggled in excitement.

"Oh this looks fantastic on you two~!" She said happily and had Castiel stand strong and open his wings a bit, Dean stood with his front hooves crossed, smirking a bit.

"I feel fantastic~" Dean complimented and Rarity smiled and clapped her hooves again.

"Oh I should contact Photo Finish and show her my design~! Do you two mind?" Rarity asked and Dean blinked and looked to Castiel who had closed his wings.

"I don't mind." Castiel answered. Dean sighed and nodded along with Cas' answer. Rarity squeed with excitement.

"Oh I got to contact her now!" She ran to the other side of the room. Sam trotted over once the mare was gone and Sam snorted.

"Wow... Looking snazzy today." Sam mocked, "What are you two here for some dresses?" Sam smirked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No. we were asked to model for Rarity. Cas gets his trench coat and I get a nice jacket~" Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes, "I feel naked... What's with the fanny pack?"

"They're not fanny packs... They're saddlebags.. The tree house turned out to be a library and I got to borrow some books on their history."

"Sweet~" Dean smirked and Rarity came trotting back, "Send that letter?"

"Yes I did~ fashion isn't the only magic I have~" She smirked and Dean laughed a bit, "When will she be here?" As soon as Dean finished his sentence the door swung open and Sam jumped looking over seeing a blue pony come in with large purple glasses and a dress on. Her mane and tale white as she trotted over.

"Ponies travel fast.." Castiel said simply.

"Oh thank you for coming in Photo Finish~" Rarity said nervously. Photo looked to Rarity than to Dean and Castiel. Looking the two over and a camera was brought over. Rarity did a pose next to Sam pretty much showing them what they should do. Dean rose a brow and gave a smile and rested his arm on Castiel who's wings opened in reaction, who gave a puzzled look as Dean smirked to him. Photo Finish apparently liked what she saw, since there were flashes of light.

"Good." She said Dean moved his arm and crossed them as he sat down, Castiel who did the same pretty much following Dean. Dean moved Cas's fedora down a bit and moved his down as well. Castiel didn't really move as the flashing lights happened again. After a few more minutes the mare left and Sam rose a brow.

"Well... That seemed rude..."

"What in Celestia's name are you talking about? That's Photo Finish! She's a popular photographer!" Rarity said as she started to put Castiel and Dean's clothes on a Stallion plastic model. Castiel rubbed his eyes with his hooves and Dean blinked a bit.

"Those lights were bright as hell..."

"That was interesting." Sam laughed.

"Oh and Castiel hunny. I'll have your over coat and Dean's jacket done by tomorrow." Rarity smiled and Dean nodded.

"Uhh thanks.." He nudged his brother to leave and Castiel nodded to them. As they went to leave a beam of rainbow went flying by casing the three to fall back. Dean got up and pretty much growled and stomped over moving to the new pony.

"Watch were you're flying you could have killed us or something!" Dean shouted. The mare gave an annoyed look. Her dark rose eyes weren't happy.

"Excuse me?!" The blue mare asked. Her wings up as in a threat, "I was watching where I was going! You need to watch out I almost crashed into your moose!" She growled.

"No one calls Sammy a moose! Got that?"

"Uhhh Dean... Crowley calls me moose... I don't really care.."

"Shut up Sammy! The adults are talking." Dean said looking to Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders and was surprised as Twilight came in... With Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, and the pink and yellow pegasus! She and Castiel caught eye contact and the mare hid behind the blonde pony. Who rose a brow to her friend.

"Hey Rarity, we were gonna ask if you wanted to go on a picnic with us... Oh hey Sam!"

"Hi Twilight." Sam replied and AppleJack went over and moved the two away from one another.

"What in tarnation is going on here sugar cubs?" She asked looking between the rainbow colored pony and Dean.

"She almost crashed into us and didn't apologize!"

"I normally do you didn't give me enough time nimbrain." The mare rolled her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash you know better to fly in buildings. Some pony can get hurt..!" Twilight said and Castiel looked over and trotted to Dean.

"You're Rainbow Dash?" Castiel asked and Rainbow smirked happily and stood on her back legs.

"That's right~ Why want my autograph?" She asked and Dean gave an unamused look. Castiel looked to Dean than to Rainbow Dash again.

"Actually... Uhh... This is embarrassing to say..." Cas never felt flustered before... It was new and he just babbled for a short bit till Sam came over.

"Castiel doesn't know how to fly." Sam said and Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw and the yellow pegasus went over to Castiel and patted his back.

"It's okay... I can't really fly that well either.. A certain height scares me.. Oh! And I'm Flutter Shy..." The mare said and Castiel nodded.

"I am Castiel... This is Sam and Dean Winchester..." Castiel said and Dean moved his hoof over Cas's mouth.

"Dude... Just stop talking..."

* * *

"So you wanna learn how to fly eh, Cas?" Rainbow Dash asked and Castiel nodded. Rainbow than smiled to Castiel and stood proud puffing her chest with pride, "Well let me tell you it's easy! Fluttershy here will help me keep track on if you're able to at least get off the ground. I'll be watching you keep your hooves off the ground too. Now I'll be right back." Rainbow Dash said and jumped up flying upwards. Nearby Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Apple Jack, Sam and Dean were watching. Dean looked to the girls.

"Think Rainbow Dash will be able to teach Cas?" Dean asked and the girls all nodded.

"OF COURSE SHE CAN TEACH HIM!" Spike spoke out, "She's the best flyer in Equestria!" Spike said happily Pinkie bounced over and nodded.

"Yes-aronie!" The pink pony said and the brothers looked at each other confused. The girls looked back as Rainbow returned with a cloud. Laying down onto it and Fluttershy rubbed her leg slight.

"Um... Okay.. I'm sure you know the basics..?" She asked and Castiel nodded a bit. Rainbow watched as Castiel opened his wing span and started to flap his wings. Getting a few inches off the ground. Rainbow nodded in approval. Fluttershy flew up a bit and Rainbow patted the cloud she was on as she stood up.

"Now get on this cloud! We're gonna see if you can handle heights." Rainbow Dash said and the brothers looked to one another than back to Castiel as he climbed onto the cloud. He wasn't wanting to argue with the blue pony. Sure she would hit him... Or something.. As Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pushed the cloud up Castiel looked down bellow as they went up. Stopping at a good height Rainbow and Fluttershy flew up and joined Castiel on the cloud. Cas looked down and bit his lip.. Memories of as a child his brother teaching him how to fly...

_"Gabriel I'm scared..." Castiel said looking bellow. Seeing his older brothers and sisters flying around with Micheal and Lucifer. Gabriel chuckled and ran his fingers through his brother's messy brunette hair._

_"It's okay Castiel." Gabriel crouched before Cas who gripped his brother's robes, "You can do it. Remember what I told you. Always keep your wings open and flap them twice to keep you up. You may be the youngest but you got the strongest wings I've seen!" Gabriel smiled and Micheal returned closing his wings, walking over and frowned a bit._

_"Is Castiel refusing to fly?" Micheal asked and Gabriel stood, one of the pares of wings rested lazily behind him. Castiel hiding between the second and third pare._

_"He's worried about falling.. He won't on my watch." He smiled to his brother and Castiel bit his lip. Lucifer returned with Ureal, Balthazar, and Anna. Who looked to their younger brother and laughed a bit._

_"Scardy cat! Can't open your wings can you?" Anna teased and Ureal snickered. Balthazar glared at Anna as he went over to Castiel and Gabriel._

_"Leave Cassie alone! You were scared to fly at first too!" Balthazar argued and Anna gasped a bit. Rachael returning as well and rose a brow. Her being the second to youngest of the angels. Castiel looked from the golden feathers to Balthazar._

_"Thank you Balthazar... But you don't have to fight my battles for me.."_

_"But.." Balthazar began and Lucifer cleared his throat._

_"Castiel is right Balthazar. You do not need to fight for Castiel. And Anna. I remember you were as scared as he was to fly." Anna puffed her cheeks, "Gabriel will you be able to get him to fly? Father would be proud to know if he could." Lucifer said as Micheal led the other children away._

_"Yeah I'll try. He's a stubborn one I tell you.. But he's one for trying." Gabriel smiled to Castiel, "Ready now Cas?"_

"Cas!" Rainbow shouted, "Are you ready?" Rainbow shouted and Castiel jumped his wings opening in reaction. Looking around he remembered where he was. He knew he wasn't in Heaven... Home... He was with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash... Gabriel and Balthazar wasn't there to cheer him on. But Sam and Dean were. As a natural reaction he backed up a bit near Fluttershy who squeaked. Seeing Castiel hiding under her wing a bit. Rainbow Dash rose a brow and looked to Castiel.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked and Castiel looked up to her. His brow creased, "It's okay I was scared too when I first flew. You can do it." She smiled and moved her wing. The same words that the Pegasus said reminded Castiel of what Gabriel said. Looking over again he bit his lip and Rainbow sighed a bit.

"If you're not ready you don't.."

"Well I'm going to at least try.." Castiel said before Rainbow can finish her sentence. Rainbow rose a brow and Fluttershy smiled a bit. As Castiel flapped his wings, preparing himself the old memories flashed back...

_"There you go Cas! Keep that going~" Gabriel said as Castiel was able to fly up more. And Gabriel flew off the surface of the Garrison. Holding his arms out to his brother._

_"Come on! You can do it!" Gabriel cheered and Castiel moved his wings a bit, reaching out for his brother._

Castiel moved his hoofs off the cloud as he lounged himself forward. Flying by the small group on the ground and turned able to fly over to another cloud. Blinking he realized it was as if a natural reaction. The mares cheered for the angel and Sam and Dean smiled proudly. Castiel blinked and smiled a bit. Flying down and was surprised by a tackle from Pinkie Pie. Who sat on Castiel.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rainbow said as she flew back. Smiling to Castiel as Fluttershy nodded. Twilight and the others came over and Castiel as he sat up.

"Thank you.."

"It's almost like you knew... Like something triggered in your brain." Twilight said and Sam and Dean looked at one another. Castiel rubbed his foreleg and looked aside.

"I've always kind of been a nervous flyer time to time... My brother Gabriel taught me.. It's just been a long while." The name of the Arch angel made Sam and Dean frown a bit. Hearing the sadness in Castiel's voice.

"Well I'm sure he'll be proud sugar cube." Apple Jack said patting Castiel's back and Cas smiled looking to Apple Jack. For some reason... He felt like he was with Gabriel again.


	3. Trouble in Paradice

**_Title: My SuperPonyNatural_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Supernatural._ **

**_A/N: Cas learned how to fly again yay! Now let's see how team free will hands meeting Celestia_ **

* * *

It's been a short while since Sam, Dean, and Castiel gotten to Equestira. Castiel relearned how to fly and helped the other pegasi move clouds and such. Sam helped at the library and read a lot of the books there too. Dean worked back in the apple farm. His legs hurt after words but he grew used to it the past week. The three were finally sitting together fine. Dean rested his head on the table and Sam happily read a book as he ate and Castiel drank some of the apple cyder he had.

"My hide legs hurt.." Dean whined and Sam looked over, "I don't like it.." Dean whined.

"Well that's the kind of community we live in. We all work."

"You're inside all the time!" Dean whined, "I just wanna hunt down something and just hunt.. I'm that bored.." Dean said and Castiel's ears perked and he got onto his legs and flew off. Sam and Dean looked up curious on why Cas just flew off. But they knew the area so they didn't move. Castiel kind of flew around and went over to Sugar Cube Corner. Going inside seeing a pale golden pegasus at the counter, his mane and tail were a dirty blonde and on his hide was a chocolate bar with a gold ring around it. As he opened his wings another pare was underneath. Castiel's eyes widened and he slowly trotted over as the gold pegasus and Pinkie Pie talked.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked and the gold pony looked over his auburn eyes blinked and he looked at Castiel. Gasping happily and wrapping his fore arms around the brunette pony.

"CASTIEL! I missed you brother! How on earth did you get here?!" Gabriel asked as he pulled back. Castiel blinked and than went with the lie he and the Winchesters were going with.

"Traveling." Castiel said and Gabriel winked and looked at Pinkie.

"Four batches of your best fudge my dear Pinkie!"

"Right-a-roonie!" Pinkie said and trotted to the back. Castiel and Gabriel sat down and Gabriel reached into his saddle bag and grabbed some bits and put them on the counter.

"I'm glad to see you brother. You're looking good." Gabriel complimented.

"What's your game?"

"Excuse me?"

"You always have a game. What are you doing this time?"

"Nothing... Cas.. I haven't seen you in ten hundred years and you say that to me?" Gabriel asked hurtfully and Cas lowered his ears.

"I'm sorry... I'm just too used to your actions." Castiel said hunching his shoulders and lowering his head. Gabriel smiled and wrapped the top layer of his wings around Castiel.

"It's alright Cas.." Pinkie returned with the batches and sat them on the counter taking the bits.

"They're all wrapped up and in baggies jut as you asked~"

"Thank you Pinkie Pie."

"You're welcome Gabriel~"

* * *

Celestia looked through some scrolls and sighed a bit. She continued to levitate the scrolls to find a few papers and she looked over hearing the door open. It was Luna. Her sister. The navy pony went over and frowned sitting next to her sister.

"My dear sister.. What news do you have on the events?" Luna asked and Celestia sighed, the white alicorn frowned.

"Nothing my sister... This worries me.. There has been strange events happening.. The poor ponies of Equestria have been vanishing." Celestia said and looked to Luna. Luna frowned and lowered her head a bit.

"Three strange ponies appeared in Equestria a few moons ago.. Maybe they can help us." Luna said, "I discovered their names."

"And what are they?" Celestia asked looking to Luna.

"Two earth ponies named Sam and Dean Winchester. And than a pegasus named Castiel." Luna said and Celestia thought a moment, "They just appeared out of no where. I looked at their dreams... The brothers have been through a lot..."

"And of Castiel?"

"He seems loyal but his road is crooked." Luna explained. Celestia thought a moment and nodded.

"I know we should hand this job to the girls... But I would like to know of these three's abilities. Do they go by any group name?"

"Yes... Team Free Will."

* * *

Dean snored loudly as he laid on his back. Sam laying on the bed next to his brother curled up and Castiel sleeping in a hammock in the same room. As they slept the door was slammed open and AppleJack was wide awake and ready to move. The blonde pony was glad to see Sam and Dean jump up and Dean fell over wrapped around in his blankets. Sam's mane was a complete mess as he sat up. Castiel just looked up from where he laid. Used to the loud awakenings.

"GOOOODD MMOORRNIIN' WINCHESTERS!" AppleJack said and Dean groaned sitting up out of the sheets, "Time to get movin' and head to the station."

"Station?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes with his left hoof. AppleJack trotted over and pulled the sheets off of Dean as the said pony got up, crawling back onto the bed and laid on his stomach.

"That's right. We're going to see Celestia. She asked for your three especially." AppleJack said and trotted out, "Hurry up~!"

"Hey!" Dean got up, "I'm not leavin' any where without baby!" Dean argued. AppleJack gave an annoyed look.

"Sugar cube no one drives those things around.. Besides we're going on a train. Why you think we were flyin'?" AppleJack asked and Dean's face paled and Sam laughed as he walked out.

"He has a fear of heights." Sam mentioned and Dean skillfully wrapped his hide leg around Sam's neck, dragged him down and sat on his brother. Sam laughed as he was pulled down looking to Dean, "Come on it's funny!"

"You're giggily and I don't like it.."

"Oh so you're gonna sit on me?"

"Damn right."

"Whatever jerk I can just stand up."

"Try me bitch!" Dean challenged and Sam stood up and Dean was over his back. AppleJack rose a brow and Castiel trotted out.

"They're like that.." He said and followed the two brothers.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Twilight said, "We're going back to Canterlot!" Twilight bounced and Rainbow bounced along with her friend.

"I know! The princess probably has this awesome mission!" Dean blinked as they waited for the train to arrive.

"Princess?" Dean asked.

"From what I read they have different rulers for each thing." Sam explained, "Celestia is the princess of the day. Luna is the princess of the night. And Mi Amore Cadenza is the princess of love and romance."

"Oh like cupid." Dean blinked and Cas frowned a moment.

"So they have goddesses for different things?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded and Dean sat down.

"Sounds like it."

"And they have a god of chaos too. Discord I think is his name."

"He'll be meeting us at the station." Fluttershy said and the three stood and stared at the six females.

"WHAT?!" Sam asked.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Dean said and the girls blinked.

"Darling Fluttershy showed him with touch love that he had to change his ways. So no more destruction and chaos." Rarity explained and the brothers looked to one another.

"Where we're from that's not an easy thing to do..." Dean said and the girls frowned.

"Hellooo~~!" A familiar voice said and Castiel rose a brow.

"Gabriel?"

"GABRIEL?!" The brothers asked and the golden pony smiled trotting over.

"Where you're going I'm coming too~"

"Of course you are." Castiel frowned and Gabriel stuck his tongue out. Pinkie giggled and bounced over and Gabriel did as well.

"Yay! You're coming!" She said and the two leaned down their bottoms in the airs as their tails flailed a bit.

"That's right~" Gabriel smiled, "I got an invite in my mail and I couldn't deny it~ Bet they got good sweets~"

"Oh they do~" Pinkie said and Sam and Dean gave horrified looks at Gabriel. They looked at one another than to Gabriel. As the train arrived Gabriel looked to Sam and Dean.

"Let's go~" He purred and the two brothers looked to one another than went inside the train.

* * *

The brothers looked amazed as they walked with the group. Canterlot was a lot different than Sam, Dean, and Castiel expected. As they made it to the palace and the thrown room there stood a tall white Alicorn with pastel colored mane and tail with pale pink eyes. A sun on her rump. With a pink Alicorn with a violet, magenta, and pale yellow mane and tale. Her eyes were a violet eyes, on her hide looked as if a crystal heart. And on the other side was a navy blue Alicorn, with a deep dark blue moon that covered her rump. Her mane and tail like the night sky and her eyes like dusk. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Luna. Tilting his head, he didn't get why he found her... So interesting..

"We have been expecting you." The white Alicorn said, "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Celestia. Princess of the day. And this is my sister Luna."

"Princess of the night." Luna said and than pointed her left hoof to the pink Alicorn. She blinked and her pink to violet wings opened.

"Oh! And I'm Princess Me Amore Cadenza. But you can call me Cadence." Cadence smiled and the girls bowed a bit and stood straight. Luna caught eye contact with Dean who looked away. Laying his ears back.

"Come with us. We have much to discuss." Celestia said and led the group to a privet study. San gawked at the many books, bouncing a bit.

"LOOK AT ALL THE BOOKS!" Sam said happily, Twilight laughed a bit.

"Yeah this is Celestia's study." Twilight said and Sam looked to Twilight and smiled to her. As the princesses sat comfortably so did the mares. Sam, Gabriel and Dean sat down and Castiel chose to stand. Celestia cleared her throat looking to her fellow princesses and than to the ponies before her.

"Everyone... If you have not noticed but for the last few weeks ponies have been vanishing through out Equestria. It had started in the Crystal Kingdom when Crystal ponies started going missing." Celestia explained, "We would like to ask you to help." Celestia suggested, Sam and Dean looked to one another than to Celestia.

"Why do you need us than..?" Dean asked, Celestia looked to Dean, "I don't think this it's our thing."

"That it is Dean Winchester." Luna said standing going over to the freckled stallion, "We have seen your dreams the last three weeks and they are filled with much sorrow but yet passion. Same with you Sam Winchester and Castiel. We believe with your 'thing' would be this." Sam rose a brow.

"Than what is it exactly?" Sam asked and Cadence spoke.

"Back in the Crystal Kingdom we have found something extremely unsettling... We have photos so we can show." Cadence's horn shined as a saddle bag came over and it was opened, setting the picture before the boys. The girls screeched in disgust and the Dean picked the photo up with his hooves looking it over. The mare and stallion in the photo were torn in half. It didn't look like it was by a unicorn but more like forcibly torn apart. Sam looked to Cadence.

"Is the body here or back in the Crystal Kingdom?" Sam asked and Cadence rose a brow.

"Umm.. We brought it here to get examined... The two were visitors and the family asked them to be buried here... Why?"

"If we're going to get a proper examine we're gonna have to get our hooves dirty." Dean said setting the picture down, "It's what we do."

"You examine bodies?" Rarity hissed, "And why ruin that lovely mane Sam it's lovely!" Rarity whined and Sam gave the mare a puzzled look. Luna looked to her sister and Cadence, standing and looked to the stallions.

"We will take them to the morgue."

"Be careful sister.." Celestia said, as Sam and Dean trotted after Luna Castiel looked to Gabriel.

"Are you coming brother?"

"Nah I'll sit with the girls~" Gabriel smiled. Castiel shook his head and trotted after his friends. Whatever has been going on in Equestira... It was a good time to get trapped.


	4. Checkin' out dead bodies

**_Title: My SuperPonyNatural_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Supernatural._ **

**_A/N:Time to see the damage!  
_ **

* * *

Sam, Dean, Luna and Castiel looked at the mauled bodies. Sam moved the blanket with his hoof showing the upper half of the mare. Sam frowned looking her over. Dean was looking at the stallion and sighed as he moved things carefully. Cas just sat with Luna watching. Sam rose a brow as he moved a few parts.

"This doesn't look right.. Doesn't look like an attack from a vampire.."

"Maybe a shahumen?" Dean asked, "Probably ate a dragon body part and mauled them?" Dean looked more, creasing his brow, "Wait I see something.." Sam looked over as Dean held the intestines apart. Castiel went over tilting his head as he looked more into the bodies than looked to the mouths looking inside.

"That's the same here.. Weird.."

"What is it?" Luna asked coming over, Dean and Sam looked to the princess as she looked between the bodies.

"Looks like the bodies were munched at, like bitten through by something strong.. And get this.." Sam carefully pulled out a tooth. Luna lifted it with her magic and gave a worried look.

"It looks as if a dragon tooth.. Such things have not happened before.." Luna said and Cas looked more and than to the tooth Luna had.

"It's not a dragon tooth.. It's a pony tooth."

"What..?" Luna blinked and without a horn Cas some how was able to use.. Magic.. Like his angel Grace or something, to levitate the tooth and the side of the Stallion's mouth. The brothers were amazed but quietly listened to Castiel's explanation.

"The tooth is shaped like a dragons yes but if you look closely, it's the size of a normal pony tooth. Yet the tip of the tooth is sharpened like a dragon or some kind of meat eater.."

"Oh I love hearing intelligent voices~" A deep voice said as it came into the room.

"Discord.. Do you know anything about this?" Luna asked and Discord came over looking to the bodies than the boys.

"Oh you two must be Sam and Dean Winchester~ Oh you two are the talk of Equestria~! And this must be Castiel! Hello there~" Discord said and the brothers looked to one another and Castiel nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Discord." Castiel said and Discord shook Cas' hoof.

"At least some pony has decencies to shake a hoof."

"Our hooves are kinda covered in blood..." Sam said.

"Look you know anything about this or not?" Dean said annoyed as Discord pretended to be afraid and laughed a bit, moving over to the bodies looking again.

"Clearly this is some form of creature pony made. As what Cassie was saying some pony was mad at them and caused this. Of course no pony could make such a butchered cut with a knife or even a large razor blade."

"So maybe it was a shifter?" Dean suggested.

"What is this... Shifter thus speakith of?" Luna asked and Sam looked to Luna removing the gloves carefully.

"Their supernatural creatures that can shed their skin and become whomever they want. But as long as we look to their eyes and cut them with silver we'll know."

"But this place doesn't have security cameras.." Dean pointed out.

"What's a security camera?" Discord asked. The three looked to one another.

"Don't worry about it.." Dean sighed.

* * *

Two ponies were trotting down the street. One was all brown with blue eyes and an hour glass as a cutie mark, a tie around his neck. His companion was a grey pony with blonde mane and tail with bubbles as her cutie mark. Her left eye was crooked but she didn't mind.

"Come along Derpy, we'll be late." The brown pony said looking to the pegasus, Derpy. Derpy nodded and trotted over.

"Coming Doctor!" Derpy said and as they passed an alley Derpy went to a stop looking down the alley. Raising a brow as she went in. Dr. Whooves stopped and looked around.

"Derpy? Where did you go?" He asked and heard a loud scream, "DERPY?!" He cried and ran back to the alley, finding the cross eyed pony backing up in horror, "Derpy what's the ma..." The brown pony stopped and his blue eyes went wide, a flat pile of skin and fur laid there, eye balls laying on the ground and the entire flesh looked at the two as if mesmerized. Derpy creased her brow as she resisted to cry and Dr. Whooves ran out assuring Derpy he'd be back to find help.

* * *

"Are you alright sharing a room?" Celestia asked and the brothers curled up into their beds, Cas laying in one as well.

"We just feel better sleeping in the same room." Dean informed, Celestia didn't bother arguing with the male and nodded.

"Rest well." Celestia said and shut the door. Sam pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. Cas fell asleep and yet Dean how ever couldn't. He rolled around and groaned. He was too tired yet not. It was like that weird insomnia that people or well.. Ponies get. And Dean was sadly used to it. He got up and snuck out of the room. As he looked around practically on his own he ran into Luna. Who was sitting near a window just staring at the sky. Dean tried to sneak past bu Luna spoke.

"Hello Dean Winchester. Cannot sleep?" Luna asked and Dean sighed and looked back into the room Luna was in. Her star nigh mane and tail glew beautifully and her eyes like dusk. Dean's green eyes widened at her beauty. He cleared his throat and went over.

"Kinda.. I'm used to it. I would normally drink-"

"Yourself to sleep.. I am familiar with that." Luna said and Dean blinked and sighed looking down as he sat next to Luna. His ears perked back and Luna wrapped her wing around Dean. The navy alicorn spoke again, "You must be worried.. I have seen your memories.. You are not from this world yet you are here for a purpose.. Whatever that is I hope you find it." Luna smiled and nudge Dean to stand, "No go and rest.. I will assure you no fears of hell will terror you tonight.." She assured and Dean was confused. Why would she be worried about him so much? She was a princess and he was just some other pony. Dean sighed and did as told. Entering the room he saw his best friend and brother sleeping in their beds. Dean smiled a the site. For once, he felt true peace...

As morning dawned upon them Dean was woken up with a bouncy Pinkie Pie.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" She bounced on Dean as the stallion covered his head with the pillow.

"Pinkie it's too early.." Dean groaned and another collections of hooves bounced on him and he sat up to see Gabriel and PinkiePie staring right at him. The two were inseparable, "Someone better be dying!"

"Actually they found remains. Looks like a skin walker~" Gabriel said and Pinkie waved her hooves and made a ghostly howl. Dean gave an unamused look and laid back down covering himself up.

"No..." Dean groaned and the two started bouncing again chanting 'get up' over and over. Till Sam's voice broke through the noise.

"Alright you two knock it off... Lemme talk to Dean." Sam said and the gold and pink ponies bounced out of the room. Twilight came in with Sam and she used her magic to move the blanket from Dean.

"Come on Dean.. We need you and Sam's knowledge to find out what happened." She hovered a muffin to Dean's face, "It's apple cinnamon~" Dean glared at Twilight and took the muffin and put it in his mouth as he got out of bed.

"Told you apple cinnamon would get him up." Sam laughed to the unicorn.

* * *

At the well.. Could I say.. Crime scene, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were at the location investigating. Seeing the huge mesh of flesh just laying there. One of the stallions that were the police looked to the three.

"Hey!"

"We were asked by Celesta to come." Dean said with a huff. Than looked around, "Who are the vics and what's laying there?" Dean asked and the stallion looked to where Dean was.

"We don't know... All we know right now that Dr. Whooves and Derpy found this.." He pointed with his hoof to the pile of flesh, "We identified it as a mare named Butterscotch. She was a pegasus... Looks like she was left here for over twelve hours.."

"That gave time to decompose.." Sam said and saw the named ponies who saw the pile, "I'm gonna go ask them what happened." And so Sam went over. Dean and Cas went to the pile and Cas took a sniff, soon moving back and shook his head and Dean laughed.

"Smell like shit?"

"Smells like demon..."

"Demon? Why would a demon do this?!"

"I don't know... Whoever it is... Is putting a warning..."

"Warning for what?"

"Exactly... We don't know..."

"So.. You aren't even sure..?" Sam asked and Whooves nodded a bit his arm around Derpy.

"We were just out for a stroll after we were shopping.. Next thing we bloody knew Derpy saw.." The stallion looked down and Derpy looked worried than to Sam. Sam wasn't sure which eye to look at sadly but he looked at both.

"I'm sorry.. Will everything be okay..?"

"Yes.. We will try to keep everypony safe.. Thank you for your cooperation.." Sam nodded and went over to the other ponies but was stopped with a familiar voice.

"Oh~ How I love seeing these investigations~ So intense and wonderful~" Discord cooed and Sam looked up annoyed.

"Someone died, Discord.. Not just one but three ponies are dead."

"Oh I know..~ But it's interesting to see how things are going~"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and look for evidence!" Dean said as he trotted up. Noticing his brother was getting annoyed, how? His left ear will twitch and he would huff time to time. Kinda the same when they had two legs.

"Alright alright Winchesters~ But know this; the culprit is someone you know outside of this world~"


	5. And we're off

**_Title: My SuperPonyNatural_ **

**_Rating: OT for language, violence, crude humor and sexual references_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Supernatural._ **

**_A/N: Let's get hunting_ **

* * *

Sam and Dean trotted down the road. They knew things must have been going on wrong. And the hint that Discord gave them was a bit off. Someone they knew outside of this world. Dean sighed shaking his head.

"It could be anyone Sammy.." Dean groaned, "Lucifer, Meg... Anyone." Dean said as he looked to Sam who was thinking, "You listening?"

"Yeah.. Just.. Thinking.. Who could it be who can do **THIS** much damage?" Sam tapped his hoof on his chin, "We can cross Lucifer and Meg off the list... Micheal.. And the angels wouldn't touch this place with a ten foot poll..." He pondered and Dean realized something and pointed his hoof to Sam.

"Crowley! He'd defiantly do this!"

"But it doesn't say 'Crowley'.." Sam said and Dean sat down on his hide with a 'humpf', "Maybe it could be someone we haven't met."

"But Discord said someone we knew." Dean said as he followed his brother again.

"Maybe no one we've met." Sam said and thought a moment more, "We may need some outside help." He trotted with Dean not long behind him. After a long run they arrived in the palace and Dean forced the doors open, causing the princesses to jump.

"WE NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE!" Dean said and the three looked to one another as Dean and Sam rushed over to them.

"To whom..?" Celestia asked tilting her head. Sam and Dean looked to one another and sighed heavily. Looking to the three alicorns.

"Look... We.. Lied.." Sam started, "Castiel, Gabriel, and us.. We aren't from here.. At all.."

"We know." Luna spoke, "You need to speak to someone from YOUR world."

"Yeah! Wait.." Dean's ears perked, "How did you..?"

"We seen your dreams." Luna said, "We know your past.. We won't tell the girls."

"Even though it'll be a great secret.. We won't tell." Cadence said nodding along with Celestia. The brothers looked to each other than bowed a bit to the princesses.

"Thank you.."

"Whom must you talk to in order to speak?" Luna asked and Dean stepped forward.

"Our friend... Or father.. Bobby. We need to speak to him." Dean said and Luna nodded. Cadence thought a moment and got an idea.

"Come with me." She gestured for them to follow her. After a long walk to the brother's rooms they saw a mirror. But it wasn't their pony selves they grew used to... It was really THEM. Sam and Dean stared at themselves and Dean moved his hoof over his face, and his hand moved along. Cadence blinked and smiled looking to them.

"Wow.." Sam said in a breath.

"You two look handsome." She mentioned, "We can make this mirror magic. Allowing you to speak to anyone."

"Can they see us?"

"Yes.. But.. It's how we see you in this world.."

"... Let's do it."

* * *

"Dammit Rufus! Keep looking for them! Don't care how just do!" Bobby yelled than hung up the phone. No one has seen Sam, Castiel or Dean since their fight with the angels. Even the angels went quiet. It was stressful. He didn't know where his boys went. But as he walked by the mirror in his bathroom he heard a muffled voice. He sighed and took a drink of his whisky. But realized the voice was becoming louder. He went into the bathroom hearing Sam's voice. Confused he looked around as if he was insane. Than to the mirror.

"Sam..?" He asked and a strange horse like face appeared. Bobby fell back and the figure held up it's hooves.

"Woah! Woah Bobby it's me!" The figure said and another came over and sat itself down.

"Sam..? Dean?!" Bobby stood and took the mirror off the wall, "How...?"

"Look... We'll explain.. Umm... It's a long story.." Sam said lowering his ears. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his brother.

"We went through a tunnel and we became horses. Cas and Gabriel are pegasi and an alicorn allowed us to speak to you. Say hi Cadence." A pink alicorn, Cadence, popped her head in.

"Hi!" She than left after a moment. Sam glared at Dean once he sat himself up.

"Really you jerk?!"

"Shut up bitch.. You weren't gonna explain!" Dean glared. Bobby couldn't help but smile. Yup these were his boys. As he carried the mirror into the library and sat it neatly up so he can see them and guessing, can see him..

He diced to have enough of their bickering, "Aright boys enough with the horse play." Dean snorted at Bobby's comment, "Don't.. Anyway.. So this place you're in what is it called?"

"Equestria." Sam said pulling some books over, "They're a strangely peaceful place. Magic is normal, dragons roam free, monsters live peacefully.. Till now." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Huh... So you idjits are there?"

"Sadly.. Though it's not bad."

"What's the damage?" Dean reached into a saddle bag and the picture dangled from his mouth and Sam stared a moment than pointed.

"Two ponies or.. People.. Language here is different.. Were torn into pieces. Another was a pegasus whose body was just laying there. Her insides were gone." Sam explained and Dean picked up the other picture. Bobby rose a brow. This kind of damage seemed horrid. Especially for this place.

"Hmm... Second one looks like it's a skin walker. But it'd leave bits and pieces not a whole body." Bobby pointed out, "For the other seems like someone went insane."

"But here's the thing.. The jaw line wasn't pony. It was dragon."

"Dragon? Aren't dragons there?"

"There hasn't been a dragon attack for years." A proud voice spoke. In the mirror Bobby looked up from his book seeing a navy pony, "I am Luna.. And I can answer you this sir.."

"Bobby."

"Bobby.. Castiel has looked over the teeth in comparison. Couldn't been a pony nor dragon. Maybe a creature from your world has entered."

"That's the theory." Bobby looked through some books, "My best guess it's a demon."

"That's our theory." Sam looked to Dean, "Discord, whose the god of chaos here said it's someone we know. And the body smelled like a demon." Bobby closed the book and looked to Sam.

"We're having that problem here too... Things are smelling of demon."

"Well at least we're on the same track." Dean sighed, "Can we count on you to keep each other updated? Even for a chat?" Bobby smiled and sighed to the boys. Which he rarely well.. Smiled.

"Yeah.. That's what I'm here for.. And Dean?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"You and this Luna look good together. Don't be laying a stray." Bobby said with a laugh. Luna blushed a bit and Dean waved his hooves.

"No! We..! Bobby!" Sam laughed and they said their goodbyes and the mirror faded. Sam looked to Dean who was covering his face with his hooves.

"Well.. Sam.. Dean.." Luna left the room and Sam smirked to Dean and whispered in his ear.

"You like Luna~"

"I WILL END YOU!" Dean yelled and tackled his brother. Luna and Castiel were crossing ways and The two looked to the room door and he assured Luna.

"I got it." He went into the bedroom. Luna sighed and smiled.

"Thank you Bobby sir.. I think so too.." Luna said walking down the hall.

* * *

"So!" Sam walked with Dean, "Do you like Luna?"

"Do you like Twilight?" Dean barked back. Sam blushed and looked away, "You do!"

"Dude... You do."

"You like Luna!" Sam shouted. Dean rolled his eyes lowering his ears.

"Shes'... Nice."

"Nice...?"

"Cool, pretty..."

"What was the last one?"

"SHUT UP!" Dean and Sam continued to bicker till they saw Celestia. The boys looked to one another than to the princess.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked and Celestia shrugged and creased her brow.

"Luna has been acting a bit weird... Do you know?"

"Think she likes Dean." Sam said and Dean punched Sam's arm.

"She likes you Dean? Do you like my sister?" Dean blushed and quickly shook his head but his face was lying, "Oh you do."

"What?!" Dean trotted away, "W-... Whatever..." As he trotted away from his brother he was determined to figure things out. He wasn't sure if females were different by species. So he thought he'd ask an expert in the morning.

* * *

"What? You're asking moi?!" Rarity was surprised, she didn't expect Dean to be asking her such questions, "Darling is everything alright? I mean... You HAVE been working on your case for the last couple of weeks. Maybe you're tired." She offered Dean some tea, who declined and and looked to the side embarrassed.

"I just thought... Well.. There's this mare I like and..." As Dean started to talk Rarity started to look interested, "I wanna see if I can.. Appeal to her likings." He said and Rarity thought a moment nodding and gasped.

"You like Rainbow Dash don't you?!" She asked excitedly.

Dean shook his head and hit his hoof down on the ground, "NO! IT'S LUNA!" He quickly covered his mouth and Rarity dropped her jaw. Holy crap he just said something he didn't want to.

Clearing her throat Rarity spoke, "Darling I cannot believe you like her. I mean; I see why. But I don't believe it. It's wonderful you do. How about this; I'll make you a stunning suit that'll catch her eyes at the Galloping Gala~!" Dean blinked. Did that much time go by fast. Last he remembered that he, Sam and Dean got here during the spring. And it was nearing fall. Wow.. It WAS a while. Sighing Dean rose a brow to the white unicorn who was already measuring him.

"So are you gonna ask her to the Gala~?" Rarity asked and Dean blushed a bit and lowered his ears. Oh crud he didn't realize that!

"Do I have to?"

Rarity laughed, "Of course darling! It makes sense if you do!" Rarity smiled as she grabbed some materials, "Is Castiel or Sam going to ask anypony out?" Dean thought as he looked to the side. He realized that Sam and Twilight were hanging out a lot and Cas was talking with the shy Fluttershy lately as well.

"I don't know. But I think I know who they would."


End file.
